riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches
v1.2.8 April 14, 2015 Hey guys! Risk of Rain version 1.2.8 is now live for Windows players and will be live for Mac/Linux hopefully later this week! This small patch has been mostly focused on improving the online portion of the game and other small bug fixes. Below is a list of most the gameplay and bug fixes that we did with the help of Leth from Chucklefish ( @griffinmatta ) Enjoy! Gameplay * Experience and coins are now invisible at low graphics settings * Steam Cloud Saving is now enabled (has been active for the last couple weeks already) Bug Fixes * Item Storage Menu unlocks are now properly matched up with their achievements(syringe, scepter, laser) * Added in a catch for ‘draw_item’ bugs that were crashing the game * Optimized texture pages to reduce memory usage in game * Changed the way the online multiplayer connects to the host, should no longer get stuck on “forced item-sharing” * Added in a multiplayer ‘de-sync’ catch to make sure there isn’t one remaining enemy on the client side * Can no longer pause the game while hosting online and drop the connection * Hidden Damage Numbers no longer crash the game * Fixed the oDecoy error that would crash the game * Other general online optimization that should solve connectivity issues some players were having v1.2.3 November 18, 2014 Gameplay * Huntress ** Huntress basic attacks now have the proper hitbox * Passive items no longer despawn online * The game now properly ends on Mac/Linux * Steam Achievements now properly trigger on Windows * NOTE: Windows build no longer uses YYC, for the sake of stability. We will keep an eye on performance, and re-integrate YYC once stability is improved Bug Fixes * Acrid now properly attacks the player when unlocking him * Elite monsters now properly show their correct colors * Killing the overloading magma worm with the Loader now properly triggers the achievement * Surviving in the lava now properly triggers the achievement * Clicking the “Achievements and High scores” no longer crashes the game on Mac/Linux * The Imp Servant now properly follows you even after stopping time * The HUD no longer disappears when you die online * You can no longer get stuck in walls and floors * Linux version no longer crashes when you enter the final level as the host v1.2.1 October 28, 2014 Gameplay * Huntress ** Huntress tooltips now properly reflect their intended damage values * HAN-D ** HAN-D can now actually not shoot when dead ** HAN-D tooltips now properly reflect their intended damage values * Commando ** Commando health is now properly adjusted to glass health * Mercenary ** Massacre properly ends when failing to find a target * Risk of Rain now runs on Mac and Linux * Item despawns increased to 45 seconds from 30 seconds * Dynamite no longer sticks to surfaces * Mouse now re-centers at room start * Deadzone moved from 0.2 to 0.25 * For Windows XP and Windows 8 users, save and preference data is loaded from AppData to properly sandbox Bug Fixes * Gigantic Amethyst and Thqwibs no longer unlocks CHEF * Fixed a rounding error where you would be a pixel into the ground * The player can now properly multi-jump off of ropes * Squishy properly gives buffs * Fire trails will always be visible * Enemies can now properly jump 1 tile high platforms * Magma worm now properly tracks players * Ifrit towers no longer delete blocks * Young Vagrants now have health bars * Soldier’s Syringe now properly unlocks * Glass artifact damage is now properly 500% * Hovering over tooltips now properly refresh past the first level * Falling off the map now properly recovers you at the broken teleporter * Artifact of Spirit now properly functions * Barb wire now properly stacks with multiple players * Application is now properly called ‘Risk of Rain’ * Controller now properly functions for Xinput (for those using PlayStation controllers, try Xpadder to map as an Xbox Controller) * Pausing no longer moves you down rope * Starting a game on the controller at 3x resolution no longer instantly puts you into the game * Can now properly change controls in local co-op * Music now properly plays in stereo * Backup saves no longer override saves v1.2.0 October 22, 2014 Gameplay * Huntress ** Strafe damage reduced to 120% from 140% * HAN-D ** HAN-D can no longer fire DRONE after death ** FORCE_REASSEMBLEY damage increased from 400% to 500% * Acrid ** Acrid’s Caustic Sludge duration is refreshed when overlapped * Mercenary ** Eviscerate now checks max range only on cast * Risk of Rain now runs on a newer engine, improving performance * 2 new classes are now in the game * 10 new items are now in the game * 6 new challenges introduced to the game * Better scaling options introduced in the menu * Improved clarity on meat nugget particles * Mushrum no longer detonate on death * Mushrum particles are now improved * Enemy affix are now vibrantly colored * Ifrit damage is now 1.5~2x stronger * Cremator damage is slighty lower Bug Fixes * Soldier’s Syringe no longer resets attack speed at high attack speeds * Bighorn Bison’s hit box properly matches the sprite * Providence no longer keeps up his superarmor buff indefinitely * Colossus no longer spawns Golems inside walls * Crowbars no longer always deal double damage to Magma Worms * Fixed vertical leash range on the Flame Drone * Use item chest on the final stage only drops unlocked use items * Use items better fit the HUD on cooldown * The Enforcer can no longer can climb rope while shielded * The Enforcer properly leaves shield mode when teleporting to another stage * Improved Huntress arrow hitbox * Sniper reload bar now properly disappears after death * Sniper’s SCAN properly works with rotated enemies * Dynamite Toss now properly works with the Shattered Mirror * Variety of other bug fixes that I forgot to write down * Ol’ Lopper now properly doubles damage on critical strike v1.0.2 December 7, 2013 'Gameplay' *Enforcer **Protect and Serve ***Cooldown reduced by 1 second ***Internal cooldown reduced by 1 second ***Animation now properly scales with attack speed ***Now allows for slowed movement, retaining shield direction ***We were aiming to have the skill feel less clunky, also allowing the Enforcer have tools to block body-centered missiles later in the game *Sniper **Reload ***Removed redundant frames **Steady Aim ***Fully charges at 2.5 seconds, rather then 3 ***Now properly reduces damage by 50% (rather than 60%) **Again, aiming to have the Sniper feel less clunky while maintaining class identity *Multiplayer games now have the option to prevent item hogging **Enabled by the host in lobby **If a single person has too many items compared to the rest of their team, the game will prevent you from picking them up. Feel free to post feedback if it is too strict/lenient! *Last boss now drops a Monster Log 'Bug Fixes' *Melee attacks now properly work with the Brilliant Behemoth *Hourglass no longer procs on dead players *40 minute achievement no longer procs on dead players *Monsters on top of drones no longer crashes the game *Gaining more than 70 unique items no longer crashes the game *Damage stat is now properly saved *Sound no longer loops if cutscene is skipped during the alarm *Ifrit can no longer moonwalk *Variety of other small bug fixes v1.0.1 November 10, 2013 *Bandit **Lights Out achievement now properly works on Worms/Wurms *Sniper **Reload bonus now properly applies to the Heaven Cracker *Golem and Wandering Vagrant kills now properly grant progress for unlocks online *Achievements dependent on stage progression now properly unlocks online *Monster Logs now drop for the client online *Monster Logs now adds a chat message on pickup *Tiny Imps hitbox is now taller *Ampersands (&) can no longer be included in names *Swapping between dead players now properly works online *The caged test subject is now considered a boss *Providence Shrine health percent moved down to 50% from 60% *Unlocks now properly wrap vertically post-game *Game completion no longer increases your death count *Game completion no longer adds to nemesis score